warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Hawkkit (K) 19:09, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Blur the scars on the haunch, and try and round out the tailtip. Having it straight like that doesn't look accurate. That's just me, however. xD REuploaded 09:56, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose a tad. 11:59, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded 08:07, January 30, 2013 (UTC) A bit more? 10:03, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded 00:35, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Trinity (K) This is Trinity from Thawing Frost, she probably looks horrible but I would'nt expect much since she is one of my first chararts ;). 11:33, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Maybe darken the nose. I can't really tell, but it looks like on the tail, the is lineart blurded slightly where the black meets the white. Otherwise, I like it. :) 08:10, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Are those highlights? If so, blur them a bit. ButterfallDamn squids...[[The Memory Chasers| stole my BUDDER! ]] 11:05, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded ;) 09:07, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Blacks are one of the trickiest colours to do, it looks great for a first try. Blur everything a bit more, and take care with the lineart; you smudged it a little in places. 09:55, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Is there any way to undo the smudges? And it was'nt completely black, It was just a very dark grey. ;) 12:48, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Try sharpening it. 18:36, March 3, 2013 (UTC) How do I do that? Sorry, I'm just a bit... new to pixlr. 11:30, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Wheatpaw(A) Here is da Wheatpawz. ButterfallDamn squids...[[The Memory Chasers| stole my BUDDER! ]] 06:24, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Hm, blur highlights a little bit x3. Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 18:54, January 31, 2013 (UTC) And dull them. 09:51, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded'' ButterfallDamn squids...[[The Memory Chasers| ''stole my BUDDER!'' ]] 10:53, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Coolstar(L) I haz a Coolstar. ButterfallDamn squids...[[The Memory Chasers| ''stole my BUDDER!'' ]] 06:29, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Dull the highlights. 09:51, February 3, 2013 (UTC) 'Reuploaded I can't seem to get it to look right. I actually took out the highlight and dulled the shading a lot, the light part is the normal color. I can't seem to get the shading right :/ ButterfallDamn squids...[[The Memory Chasers| ''stole my BUDDER!'' ]] 10:55, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Put some shading down the middle of the belly if that makes sense, I think that will help. 18:44, February 4, 2013 (UTC) '''Reuploaded did that help much? ButterfallDamn squids...[[The Memory Chasers| stole my BUDDER! ]] 10:58, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Shatterleaf(MC) If you couldn't tell, I made some chararts and decided to put them all up at once because this page wasn't exactly overflowing with activity. Oh, and here's Shatterleaf :P (No idea how I came up with her name, but I like it!) ButterfallDamn squids...[[The Memory Chasers| stole my BUDDER! ]] 06:29, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Could you possibly lighten the shading a tad? Looks really good otherwise! 20:11, February 2, 2013 (UTC) That yellow gold colour looks really quite unnatural, maybe darken it a bit. The shading makes it look green. 09:50, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded You know, I think my torties turn out better than my cats that are all one color... ButterfallDamn squids...[[The Memory Chasers| stole my BUDDER! ]] 10:58, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Darken the pad and nose pink, it looks almost white Hazeleye 23:19, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Silverpaw(A) Err... to make a long story short, I'm not a very good charartist, and this is the best I can do since the only drawing program I can use is Korean and such *mumblemumble* Doveheart I'm a TigerXDove fan! 06:40, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Blur and smudge the highlights more and apply less highlights to Silverpaw's head, not bad for a first try, I recommend using pixlr (it's english) and it doesn't need downloading. You might want to read some charart tutorials for pixlr though... ;) 04:56, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Do not thumb images. This is your warning. The tail is blurred and some of the colour goes out of the lines. 18:33, March 3, 2013 (UTC) This is another DovepawDoveheart I'm a TigerXDove fan!Tigerwing 09:31, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Dovepaw(A) Err.. I just shaded Dovepaw a bit darker gray than Silverpaw. Shading is hard to do when you do it with a mouse.Doveheart I'm a TigerXDove fan! 02:14, February 26, 2013 (UTC) As above, no thumbing. The highlights need blurring. 18:34, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Err.. how do you downsize the picture? How about this?Doveheart I'm a TigerXDove fan!Tigerwing 14:17, March 11, 2013 (UTC) You need to go to source mode and type "250px" inside the brackets of the picture so that {File:Dovepaw.png|Left} becomes {File:Dovepaw.png|Left|250px}, and you need to replace your old image with your new one, instead of adding your new image and leaving the old one here. 13:07, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Thistleberry(O) Thistleberry the OC doesn't really have much of a rank right now...so for now, heres her 'Other' version. ^^; 02:05, April 17, 2013 (UTC)